


Senza Fretta

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Il Re del Fiume non ha fretta.





	Senza Fretta

Tahm Kench non aveva mai avuto fretta. Non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di correre, nella sua vita. Attraversava ogni fiume seguendo la corrente, nella sua espressione di un pesce gatto demoniaco che tutta Bilgewater conosceva. Veniva adorato e chiamato per i più disparati motivi: portare fortuna, riportare a casa i marinai dispersi, affrontare la sorte più maligna e nera, e avere ciò che un mortale poteva solo desiderare.  
Nessun obiettivo era troppo alto, nessun traguardo troppo lontano. Tahm Kench li avrebbe esauditi tutti, superati tutti. Con le zanne e gli artigli, pinne e lingua, voce suadente e travestimento strappato Tahm Kench si sarebbe arrampicato su tutte le anime che aveva reclamato, per arrivare là dove serviva. Il necessario per ottenerne un'altra.  
Ma senza fretta, senza fretta.  
Presto o tardi, sarebbe stata sua comunque.


End file.
